Digimon Adventure 03
by LacieZR
Summary: When one of the first to become a Digidestined met the only woman in the world which isn't, a tragedy begins. As the two girls who reflect each other creating another dimension together, he's trying to regain what he has lost.
1. Prologue

_**Digimon Adventure 03**_

 ** _Prologue_**

 _''Come on, Tai. You've got to trust me.''_

 _''Huh?'' Tai Kamiya raised his head and looked at his firm little sister, wondering what to say. It was his own decision, and even though it was very easy and necessary to say ''No'' to her, he just couldn't._

 _''I'm not sure about this, Kari. You are too young, go to school and leave this behind you. I don't need your help.''_

 _''But, Tai..." She was eager to accept another answer. And in clenched hands, she continued, "I wasn't too young six years ago, or when I've been in the Digital world for the first time. I can do this!''_

 _Tai leaned up in his expensive chair and thought._

 _It wasn't only him or his own sister now- the whole world was dependented on him. He wasn't the same twelve years old boy that lead his gang to prevail. It was more than this now. He led the main organization for the protection of both world: the digital world and Earth, and worked as a very senior national diplomat. And he wasn't so sure that he wants his own sister to take a part in such a dangerous mission like this._

 _''Oh, come on, Tai. You know that you want to say ''Yes''. It's not our first time, right? Besides, she won't be alone. She has me,'' Gatomon raised her hand and smiled._

 _''Is it because of T.K?'' Agumon said, without realizing the degree of intimacy in his question._

 _''Wha-?''_

 _''Answer this. It might be inappropriate, but it's a good question.''_

 _''It's not beacuse of T.K. I'm not angry anymore. It has nothing to do with him,'' she said it like it was obvious, but Tai didn't belive her._

 _Tai cloesed his eyes. ''Ok, you're right. I guess I forgot for a minute who you are- you are a digidestined, and as a digidestinedI'm sure you can do this.''_

 _''Me too!'' Agumon said and approached them, ''But be carefull out there, guys. It's pretty dangerous out there.''_

 _''He's right. The Digital world has changed a lot since those times when we were kids, so take care!''_

 _''No problem!'' Kari and Gatomon said at the same time._

* * *

...A month after this conversation, Kari and Gatomon got kidnapped in the digital world.

Nobody heard anything from them- not even Tai.

* * *

Note: Hmmm, so this is how everything begins, ha?;)

I really hope you'd like this, my english still needs to get polished.


	2. Chapter 1: 'The Very Unhappy Wedding'

_**Digimon Adventure 03**_

 _ **Chapter 1: ''The Very Unhappy Wedding''**_

* * *

''This is not **right** , Izzy!'' Tai Kamiya slammed his fist on the table. His fingers tangled in his big brown hair because all the stress. ''You've got to try **harder**!''

''It's not that simple, Tai. You know it better than I do!'' Izzy Izumi put his trusty laptop on the table and looked pissed off more than ever. His red neat hair never looked wild like that.

''Yeah? well, I don't care!'' Tai got up from his chair and looked through the window, ''She's only eighteen; I cannot believe I gave her the permission for this. I can't even show my face in my parents' apartment after what happened,'' He looked miserable.

''You think I don't know this?! she's my friend, Tai!'' Izzy looked back at his computer, ''I'm doing the best I can.''

''Yes. Yes, I know. I'm sorry'' Tai took a deep breath, ''Hey, where is Agumon? He was here just a second ago.''

''He said that he's going to bring some cookies and stuff.'' Izzy had a wry smile. _If only people could be as simple minded like Digimon_ , the thought crossed his mind.

''Great. Cookies. Just the thing I needed!'' Tai said sarcastically and settled in his chair.

''Just relax. We'll find her.''

''I hope so.''

''Who do you think got Kari kidnaped? Why would someone want to do that?'' Izzy looked at his friend with his black and worried eyes.

''I have no clue. I searched everywhere I could,'' Tai sighed heavily, feeling too ashamed to look at him.

''Here I am!'' It was Agumon again, coming in with many of tasty cookies inside his basket. ''Boy, It was very busy down there. Luckily I managed to get these delicious chocolate cookies. Anybody wants some?''

Nobody responded. Everyone was busy with their own heavy thoughts.

''Ok, so I guess I'll just eat all by myself.'' Agumon said. He opened a big mouth and put a cookie right into it.

''Tai, I have a question,'' Izzy suddenly said.

''What?''

''Why do you keep this in secret? Why you don't want to tell this to anyone.''

''Tell them... what?'' Tai clenched his jaw.

''They are your friends, after all. We all can help you.''

Tai took a deep breath. ''Matt and Sora are getting married tomorrow, Cody and Joe are too busy with their own stressful work, Davis is just opening the noodle cart of his dreams, Ken and Yolei just gave birth their daughter and Mimi is too busy on her acting career in New - York. **How** can I tell them?''

''How about T.K? Why not to him?'' Izzy arched a bushy eyebrow.

''I have my reasons.'' Tai mumbled. Izzy rolled his eyes to that.

''Tai this isn't like you! What about team work?!''

''Izzy is right, Tai! It's not what you would have say years ago. Tai, this is wrong.'' Agumon put the cookies down and approached to his friend, giving him a big and warm hug, ''You really need help, my friend.''

''Not now, buddy. Not now.'' Tai patted his head with a dark smile tugging on his lips, ''It's... just not the time.''

* * *

''Come on, Tai! You're going to miss my wedding, man! And I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN,'' Matt Ishida shouted at Tai on the phone while he was following a suspicious activity on his computer.

Tai sighed. Still not sure what to do or how to react, he let the empty words escape from his lips. ''You're right. It's pretty late now,'' he looked at his expensive watch, ''I'm coming.''

''All right, we won't start without you- but hurry up!'' and he hung up the phone.

Tai left the phone on the desk and stared at his computer. He didn't know what to do.

If he won't go, he will miss the wedding party of two of his best friends- and if he'll choose to go, there is a chance that he'll miss something important that will close him to Kari and Gatomon.

''Tai, where are you? Do you think this suit's making me look fat?'' Agumon came into the room and straighten his bow tie. When he saw Tai, the subject flew away from his mind.

''Tai, you're not seriously thinking about missing Matt and Sora's wedding aren't you?!''

''Don't talk with me right now, Agumon. I'm trying to think.''

''About what? Our friends need us!''

And then it was the moment that it hit him. He just can't afford to himself **not to go**. It is their biggest day, and he doesn't want to be the reason for ruining the mood.

''You're right.'' He stood up, ''I won't do this to them.''

''Ah-ha! Now that is the Tai I used to know!'' Agumon nodded, ''Now, can you please answer my question? It is kind of important to me, you see?''

''Oh, that's because you've met a very nice digi-girl, and you just want to look good for her?'' Tai laughed.

''This is not funny, Tai! look, I AM HANDSOME, why to hide this machine body from the world?'' Quite seriously spread on Agumon's face. Tai smirked.

''I'm not sure about this now, Agumon, after all the cookies you've been eating.''

''So I do look fat in this suit?'' Agumon got panicked.

''I was just kidding, Agumon.'' Tai leaned toward his good friend, ''You are the most handsome digimon that a human can ask for, don't worry about that at all!''

''Thank you, Tai!'' Agumon hugged his friend, ''By the way, Tai, I brought to you your suit. You' better get dressed, everybody's waiting for us!''

''You're right!'' Tai stood up on his legs, a little smile on his face, ''Let's go! I hope that we're going to make it in time.''

''Of course we will... just, you know, HURRY UP!''

* * *

''Hey, Tai!'' Joe Kido, Mimi Tachikawa, Cody Hida and Davis Motomiya waved to him, along with Gomamon, Palmon, Upamon, and Veemon.

''Hey guys!'' Agumon said.

''Gee, Agumon! You sure look handsome! Great colors!'' Mimi said with a big smile.

''Yes! you look great, almost as much as I am!'' Davis smirked.

''Oh, thanks! I just wore the first thing I saw!'' Agumon scratched his head, smiling a wry and embarrassed smile.

''Well, you sure look fancy!'' Gomamon, which also wore a bow tie on his neck said.

''You got that right!'' Joe agreed.

''Where are everybody?'' Tai asked his friends.

''They're all inside. The wedding is supposed to get started in a few minutes- Matt and Sora just told us to check out where you are.'' Cody answered to him.

''But since you arrived on time I think we should get inside! Everybody's waiting for us!'' Palmon said. All the others nodded.

''Yes, let's get inside!''

''I can't believe they're getting married! it's like the dumbest thing on earth!'' Davis said without really thinking while they all were going in the lobby.

''You mean you won't ever get married, Davis?'' Veemon looked at his friend with confused eyes.

''I don't think so!''

''Well, Davis, first you need to find a woman who will agree to marry you, and only then you need to think about this through.'' Tai said. Everybody started to laugh.

''Very funny, Tai! But I could marry with anyone if I just wanted to!''

''You think so, Davis? I'm not quite sure about it.'' Veemon said honestly and tried to be gentle.

Davis snorted at that. ''Have some faith in me, Veemon! Which side you're taking, anyway?!''

''I'm just saying the truth, Davis,'' Veemon tried his hardest to be gentle for his friend, completely in vain, ''You're not the romantic type!''

''Oh, never mind!'' Davis looked miffed.

''Well, I think marriage is the most wonderful thing that two people who love each other can share!'' Mimi said her opinion aloud.

''I agree,'' Cody nodded.

''What do you know? You're still just a kid!''

''I'm not a kid anymore- and I'm also smarter than you.'' Cody said while Davis was putting his arms on his chest with an angry face.

''Well, you better not talking about this right now, it doesn't matter how you feel, Davis, we're all here to honor Matt and Sora and to be glad for them, so stop this.'' Joe said just before he opened the door that was leading to the wedding hall.

All the fifth Digidestined sat in their chairs. When Tai looked aside, he could also see the other Digidestined- Izzy with Tentomon, Ken with Woromon and Yolei with Hewkmon. The only two people, which were missing were Kari and T.K.

Tai tried not to think about Kari for now- he just wanted to make Matt and Sora happy.  
A few seconds later the wedding has started.

Matt, which was dressed in a blue and elegant suit, looked at Tai and Agumon. A clear merrily gaze was reflected in his look when he saw his best friend really came in time just like he promised. Agumon raised his hands.

''Matt!'' He began to shout, but Tai stoped him- lowering his hands.

''No, Agumon! You're not allowed to talk now, the wedding has started!'' Tai whispered harshly into Agumon's ear.

''Sorry!'' Agumon closed his eyes, embarrassed. Tai rolled his eyes and sighed.

The door in the end of the hall was opened and Sora appeared in there with her mother and Biyomon along her side. She was dressed in a long white bride dress, and her orange hair fell over her shoulders.

''Wow, Tai! She's the most beautiful bride that I have ever seen!'' Agumon whispered in Tai's ear.

''Have you ever seen a real bride?''

''I have seen some in movies!''

''Yeah, well... that makes a lot of sense.'' A smirk rose on Tai's lips.

''Do you want to get married, Tai?''

''Maybe, someday. I guess I need to find the right woman for that.''

''There are lots of women outside! How can you be so sure?''

''I guess I'll just know.'' Tai smiled.

 _''Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Matt and Sora._ '' The priest began to say. Tai grinned as he saw Gabumon and Biyomon aside. It warmed his heart to see Biyomon sniff and cry on Gabumon's furry shoulder. _The little guys really happy for them,_ he thought. It made him happy.

 _''You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Matt and Sora to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them.''_

''Oh Davis, I want to see you getting married! This is so touching!'' Veemon started to cry.

''Stop this, Veemon, you're disturbing! And you'll stain your suit with your tears!''

''These are happy tears, Davis!''

''Oh...'' Davis grumbled in his chair, crossing his arms in anger. Joe, Mimi, Tai and Cody laughed quietly.

 _''Will you, Matt Ishida, take this woman to be your wedded wife?''_

''I do'' Matt said, eyes twinkling with excitement, while Gabumon sobbed in his place.

 _''Will you, Sora, take this man to be your wedded husband?''_

''I do,'' Sora said with bright and excited eyes.

 _''Well, in the spirit of the importance of strong friendships to a marriage...''_

''TAI!'' a strong scream suddenly echoed around the hall. Tai gasped as the wind wrapped him, slapping his back.

''Kari...'' He mumbled, breath caught in his throat. And as the crowd behind him began to clatter, he stood up on his legs.

 _ **''Tai! Help me! I'm still alive, save me!''**_

''Is that?...'' - ,''It's Kari!'' all the Digidestined stood up and tried to understand from where the voice came in.

''What's going on, Tai?'' Matt shouted. Tai shrank in his place, the words couldn't flow from his tongue.

 **''Kari! Kari, just tell me where to look!''** Tai raised his voice as the wind scattered his hair.

 _''You won't ever find this place... Tai, you won't ever find me!'' Kari cried. Her voice sounded sad and miserable._

''You just have to believe in me!''

 _''Tai you have to find the only person who's not the Digidestined! Or else he will kidnap as much as me! Please! You have to do this for me! Protect him, before they'll take him and they will treat him like me! Please!''_

''I won't let those people who did this to you to touch him, I promise you- but you have to give a clue about the place you are...''

 _''I don't know where am I, Tai!'' Kari yelped, ''I JUST DON'T KNOW!''_

Tai gritted. ''What should I do? Tell me!''

 _''You need to find the only person in the world who hasn't a digimon partner or digivice and- no matter what, just don't let_ them get close to him. Those people who kidnapped me, won't stop _until they will have this person so you must do anything you can to protect this person, Tai!''_

''I won't take my eyes off of this person- I'll find him and I won't leave him alone- I promise you this! But you have to know that I will never give up on you! And I WILL find you!''

 _''Goodbye, Tai... I'm sorry.''_

''NO! Don't go! **Kari**!'' He reached his hand, but then it all vanished. The clatter stood silent now, and the only sound that took place was the sound of Tai's heavy wheezes.

After long moments of silence which nobody dared to break, Tai, still huffing and confused, made his way out of the hall. The first to disturb the silence was Veemon, which tugged his shocked friend's sleeve. ''Davis, is this the reason you're afraid of getting married?''


	3. Chapter 2: 'Effy'

_**Digimon Adventure 03**_

 _ **Chapter 2: ''Effy''**_

* * *

Tai Kamiya was sitting outside the church, trying his hardest to calm his restless thoughts.

Her voice... he never heard her like that. She sounds terrified, lost... completely wrecked. How did she manage to open a ''path'' between the two dimensions and talk to him?

Is she safe?

The tears, which he kept so well this whole time in his body, made their way now out of his eyes, running, rebelliously, on his cheeks. Of course she is not safe.

To add more to his worries, she doesn't even recognize the place she's got into- even though she's familiar with any single place in the Digiworld since she was just a little kid.

Noble as she always has been, her only wish from him was to protect another victim of her kidnappers. The problem with her wish was that the meaning of doing so is that he needs to put all his attention now on keeping his eyes on somebody else, instead of trying to save **her**.

''Tai?''

Tai didn't look at the man who was talking to him. He was too embarrassed. He tilted his head, his eyes blurred with tears as he smiled bitterly.

''Hey, Matt.'' He said then, straightening his tie.

''Can you please tell me what's going on? Things have gone pretty crazy out there.''

Tai heaved a sigh. ''I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sorry your wedding was ruined.'' He said, feeling so ashamed.

Matt swayed his head, his blue eyes looked at him with sympathy and compassion. ''Tai, you're talking like it's your fault.''

''It is my fault, actually.'' Tai smirked. Matt rolled his eyes in response.

''Well? Why won't you just tell me and I'll decide if it's your fault or not?'' He sat next to him, straightening his blue suit. Tai shifted his look to the ground, his head was aching.

''Kari asked me to take a part in a secret mission in the Digital world.''

Matt stared at his friend. ''I see. And you gave her your permission, hah?''

Tai narrowed his eyes with regret. ''I said yes.''

''Well I'd be more surprised if you didn't- I mean she is one of the Digidestined, after all.'' Matt answered rationally. Tai had his hand running through his messy hair.

''I know, that's what I thought too back then- but three weeks later I couldn't find her anywhere. She just... disappeared. I'm searching for her more than five months, the only thing I discovered is that she'd been kidnapped in the Digiworld few days after we last spoke.''

''What?!'' Matt was shocked, ''All this time, and you're dealing with this all by **yourself**?! Tai, what an idiot you are!''

''Well, Izzy knows.'' Tai shrugged.

''Great.'' Matt snorted, mumbling to himself something which sounds like ' _I'll surely punch this carrot head later!_ ' ''What about everyone else?!''

''How could I tell?'' Tai blurted, ''You and Sora are supposed to get married, Ken and Yolei are too busy with their daughter, and all the others are busy too! How could I do this to you?''

''Yeah, like this plan really worked well until now, you know, with you almost missing my wedding and this thing now with the Kari,'' Matt scolded. ''Tai, if you want things to be solved you need to get some help, I thought you already know this.''

Tai rose his gaze to his friend. How long they know each other? Why is this statement ringing sense to his ears only now? How foolish of him...

He shook his tired head, ''You know what? I'm sorry. You're right. I really could need some help.''

''You damn right!'' Matt grinned, ''Now that we're clear, allow me to take a part.'' He smiled. Tai had a look which was a mixture of curiosity and confusion, ''Hi! Izzy, come on in!''

''Hah? What are you guys up to?''

''Hey Tai, how do you feel?'' Izzy joined to them, while he's carrying his trusty laptop in his hands.

''He'll be ok, but first tell him about this person that Kari was talking about.''

''You did what?!'' Tai felt lost. Izzy smiled at that.

''Tai, if you want to save Kari you have to understand _why_ these people or digimon or- I don't know what had her kidnapped. And in order to figure this out, we have to find this person that they're looking for.''

''Izzy's right- if you want to save Kari, you have to protect this person and to figure out what's so special about him and Kari.'' Matt said. Izzy nodded.

''I guess that sounds like a good plan.'' Tai had an uncontrollable smile, things sure looked clearer now. ''Do you have any idea who is this person?''

''Yes I have,'' Izzy smiled and showed his computer to Tai.

''Can't believe you dragged your computer even to my wedding,'' Matt grinned. Izzy's pale face flashed with blush.

''Well, I couldn't just leave it home! What if something had happened to Kari?!''

''Yeah... about it, remind me to punch you in the face later for not telling me anything,'' Matt had a dark smile with eyes shining with threatening.

''Hey now, leave that! I was the one to ask him that... can we focus now?!'' Tai said.

''Ah... right, right,'' Izzy scratched his head. Then he looked back at his computer, ''According to my research, the only person in the world who isn't a Digidestined and still doesn't have a digimon partner with him is a woman named Effy Pond. She lives in America.''

''That's great Izzy!'' Tai's eyes shone in response to the fast answer, ''But... how can I protect her without making myself a walking joke? She probably don't even know who I am if she's not a Digidestined!''

''Just live next to her, I believe that will do,'' Matt said with a mischievous smile, ''Get close to her, charm the hell out of her!''

''Hey, now...'' Tai pouted, but Izzy talked again.

''She lives in Colorado, in an apartment building in one of the bourgeois neighborhoods of the city. It sure makes everything. Just like Matt said, I believe this is the easiest way to keep an eye on her and getting more details on Kari.''

''I guess, it should work.'' Tai smiled. He felt so much lighter, everything's going too smoothly.

''That's a great plan- it **has** to work.'' Izzy was confident, ''I can also help you from Japan, I can detect dangers that getting close to Effy's area.''

''Ah-ha'' Matt nodded, ''And if you need some help from the others, call us too. You cannot believe how much you had everyone worried about you. Sora wanted to cancel the whole thing just so we can go to help you to find Kari, not to mention Davis. He almost had Agumon faint with tossing and questions.''

''Is that so?'' Tai flinched at the thought, _poor Agumon_.

''I really should tell everyone now,'' He said as he rose up on his feet.

Matt smiled at that, ''It's about damn time!''

''Yeah...'' Tai smirked. ''Hey, Matt? Did T.k. heard about this too?''

''No, but I think it's for the best. He's still devastated since their breakup. He's working with my dad in New York so they couldn't make it over here.'' Matt had a gloomy look on his face. Tai was shocked.

''But it's your wedding!''

Matt smiled bitterly, ''Well, I guess nobody's family is perfect.''

* * *

Tai and Agumon were just arriving to the same apartment building in Colorado where Effy Pond used to live. Tai has already told all the others the real reason for his departure from Japan to America- and although he could tell how much his friends were sad about this decision, they promised to support him, no matter what... and despite all his fears, he felt so much lighter now.

''Tai, are you sure you want to do this?'' Agumon snapped Tai out of his thoughts.

''Of course I'm sure.'' Tai grinned, ''That's the only way to save Kari's life- and also this poor girl's life. I have to do this.''

''I understand that you want to protect this Effy girl, but... from what?''

''I'm not sure... but it would be a good idea to find out if something has already happened to Effy.'' He answered, wondering to himself.

''Hah... I see. Ok.'' Agumon said simply. Tai laughed.

''Anymore questions?''

''Yes! Our stuff are in the apartment already? I want to make myself a warm and nice tea!''

''Why are you drinking tea so much lately?'' Tai grinned again.

''I don't know! Maybe because it's making me to be more cultural guy!'' Agumon said honestly. Tai rolled his eyes.

''I'm not sure about this, Agumon- but yes, all our stuff are in there already.''

''Then for what are we waiting for?'' Agumon said. He opened the car's door and ran up in the stairs, while Tai still took his time.

Izzy told him exactly what he needs to know- Effy lives right in next door, from the right side- she's 19 years old, a veterinary and she's an only child to parents who died recently.

According to the pictures, she has a brown long hair, bright green eyes and a thin body, so he knew he will recognize her. But he knew that this job still is going to be tough. He just hoped he wouldn't get caught, but he tried not to think about this. He knew that he just hasto do this. For Kari, for Effy- and also to save the Digiworld from the Digiworld from the new dark powers.

In the end Tai opened the car's door too and started to walk toward what's going to be his new home.

''Well... here it goes.'' He said to himself, and just thanked god for a moment about the fact that he has Agumon. How can Effy live without a digimon around her? Life without his digimon friend looked so lonely to him, and he knew for sure that his life just couldn't be the same without Agumon

Since the Digiworld was released from the darkness six years ago, everybody in the world had a digimon partner to share their lives with. But not Effy. Somehow, Effy's never got the chance to have a digimon partner with her... and he wondered what's making her so special.

While he's still carrying a box with a couple things (tea things- for Agumon!), Tai could hear steps sounds from the stairs.

She was moving so fast, like she was never wanting to be seen- but Tai _did_ see her. His gaze met her for the first time. The only person in the world to not have contact with the Digiworld.

''Hey there!'' He said aloud, just before she disappeared. Effy raised her eyes to him, and he felt a bit lost for a second. She was just... beautiful in his eyes. Pure, but sharp. Smiling face... but eyes vague with darkness. Everything about her was just... dazzling.

''Oh...hey!'' She finally said with a smile, ''Sorry, I just didn't notice you.'' She laughed.

Tai grinned. _'What an absent minded girl'_ , he thought. ''I'm the new neighbor, my name is Tai.''

''Oh... Is that so?'' Effy flashed another smile, ''It's nice to meet you then... my name is Effy. You need some help with your stuff or anything?''

''Ah, yeah!'' Tai smirked, ''I could use some help, you're not in a hurry?''

Effy stared at him for a second, ''Ahh, no. Why is that?'' She simply said. Tai burst with laughter.

''What's so funny?'' She blushed. Tai smiled at that.

''Well, you were moving so fast, I was sure enough you'll disappear from my sight in a split second!''

''Hah... is that so?'' Effy had a dark look in her eyes. She scratched her head, a bit embarrassed, ''Sorry...''

Tai stared at her. ''Is everything ok with you, Effy?'' He simply asked.

''No... but I don't want to talk about this as well. Too depressing.'' She smiled through shining eyes.

Tai smiled. ''Well, you sure need to talk about this. From my recent experience, I learned that maybe it's not good for solving problems, but it might just ease your life in a many ways.''

''This is just one of the things I have to go through alone... '' She mumbled.

''Oh, I see.'' He wondered if he really wants to bother her about it, but then he realized he can't just leave her like that without helping her.

''I lost my sister five months ago.'' He said then, amazed by the ease it took him to say something so heavy like this. It took him months just to tell this to his best friends...  
''I know how you feel- you're right. Most of the time I don't want to talk or think about this, I just want to do something that will change everything.'' He admitted.

''Yes.'' Effy smiled, like it was all she had to hear from a human being.

''So... you need some help or what?'' Effy was moving toward him. Tai nodded with a smile, and he followed her up stairs, while he's texting a message to Izzy and Matt: '' _The first step was successfully completed_ ''.


	4. Chapter 3: 'Puppetmon's Return'

_**Digimon Adventure 03**_

 _ **Chapter 3: ''Puppetmon's Return''**_

* * *

"Tai!" Agumon dashed towards his friend as the door opened , "What took you so long? My tea has already become cold!"

"Hold on, Agumon! I still need to bring some more crates from the car...and since I'm doing this all by myself...!" Tai hissed.

"Oops, I forgot!" Agumon closed his eyes as he scratched his head. Tai grinned.

"No kidding?" He turned back, "Come on in, Effy!" He invited her with a smile.

"Is that?!..." - "Our dear new neighbor? Sure!" Tai got embarrassed as Effy came in.

"Oh wow, so you're the one who lives here? Cool. I wondered when Ms. Collins will find a new neighbor to fill this apartment.''

''Where's your place?''

''Right there.'' Effy pointed on the next door.

"Are you serious? You're the one who's living right there?" Tai tried to look like he's totally surprised.

"Well, yes." She smiled.

"Now, that's what I call a sign from above!" Tai laughed, preying Effy didn't notice how much nerves he was.

Agumon took small steps to Effy, "Hello there! My name is Agumon and I'm Tai's digimon! I love ice cream, tea, being with my friends and watching ''Friends" when I'm not eating or napping! How about you?"

Effy blinked at first, but then she had a gentle smile tugging her lips, "Hi, Agumon! My name is Effy! I love painting, pizza and watching House when I'm not eating or napping. But I'm also a big fan of ice cream, tea and "friends" too!" She said with a wink. Agumon's cheeks dusted with blush.

"That's great!'' He couldn't control his wry smile. ''Nice to meet you! I sure hope to see you more often; you're a really nice person! And a very pretty one!"

It was Effy's turn to get embarrassed now and blush. Tai noticed this and tried to get Agumon attention. When Agumon noticed him he nodded.

"Right, I'm sorry- but my tea is waiting for me! bye!'' Agumon run his way to the living room and disappeared from their sight.

''Agumon, hah? The crest of Courage then?'' She asked. Tai flashed a mischievous smile.

''I take it you're impressed, then?'' He said. Effy laughed and turned her embarrassed look away from him.

''Well... I've never seen an Agumon before in my life, then... yes. It's quite the rare type.''

''Well, thank you!'' Tai didn't even try to sound ashamed. Effy laughed.

''Such a humble person, are you?''

''Why, thank you again! You're such a flatter!'' He said wickedly. She rolled her eyes.

''He's great, Tai.'' She finally said then. Tai's smirk quirked into a warm smile.

''Yes, I know- he's the best friend a person can ever have.'' He said, when the idea of trying to get more information from Effy came to his mind.

''Who's your digimon? You look to me like a Gabumon's person.''

Effy laughed. ''No. I'm not a Digidestined. I don't even have a digivice, not to mention a digimon.''

''But that's weird; the whole world is full with Digidestined now after Diaboromon's return!'' Tai faked another surprised expression.

''It is, right?'' Her smile turned rueful, ''Well... I guess it is different nowadays. I don't feel bad about it though... I used to, but not anymore,'' She said. ''Guess I need to find my own ways of helping people in trouble, hah? I believe _there is_ a way for me.''

Tai knew that Effy is different, but only now he realized why. She was a real Digidestined in her soul- she wanted to help and to make a change, although she can't even fight without her own digimon. She fought in her own ways- only by herself, and to that he found himself feeling nothing but awe.

''I believe in you, Effy.'' He suddenly said.

Effy grinned as blush was coating her cheeks. ''Hey, now, don't overdo. Enough blushing for one day, please! Well, let's see how I can help you, my new neighbor!'' Effy said. Tai nodded, and closed the door.

* * *

After a half hour, Tai slide on the soft sofa. He was tired, and his mind was racing with thoughts he could not calm down. Effy was already gone, and their first encounter left him with an unfamiliar emptiness in his stomach. While her words still echoed in his mind... a familiar face appeared in front of him... in a way which, how can we put it? Left no room for any more thoughts. _That's for sure_.

''Hey Tai! How did it go?'' Agumon leapt over Tai's aching body by surprise, making him flinch in the place.

'' **Agumon**!''

''Sorry!'' Agumon said sheepishly, ''Well? What's going on?''

Tai sighed, ''About what?''

''About Effy, of course!'' Agumon said. Tai rolled his eyes.

''Not very well. I'm still not sure about her connection with Kari.''

''Well, that's only the beginning! Effy is a nice person, I'm sure you will get the chance to talk to her soon and maybe realize things thoroughly!''

''Yes... she is.'' Tai admitted with a little smile, ''I'm a bit sad for her... for not having a digimon pal like all of us. I wonder if this is the reason for those kidnappers to look after her...''

''Must be hard to be all by herself... and after losing her parents...'' ,''She what?!''

''Hmm? You didn't know? Izzy told me that!'' Agumon said. ''Right before we moved here.''

Tai laid his head on the sofa again, sighs. ''Poor thing...''

''What is it, Tai? You really care about her!'' Agumon's voice was full of surprise. Tai frowned.

''Well? So what? She's having a hard time... what's so wrong about that?''

''Nothing...'' Agumon hummed. ''She is pretty too. And you had your eye on her, right?''

''O-Of course not! Agumon! Cut it out!'' Tai tried his hardest to hide his embarrassment, but Agumon saw right through it.

''You're lying! I'm your best friend, and I know that you like Effy! She's beautiful, smart, has strong eyes and she's sensitive too- she is just your cup of tea!''

''Stop with this tea talking! It's not ok!'' Tai laughed.

''By the way, would you like to drink some tea with my, Tai? It's very healthy!''

'' **AGUMON**!''

* * *

Six months have passed since the day Tai and Agumon moved away so they will be able to protect Effy from all the dangers there were to come, but nothing has happened- and Tai was not patient.

''You just have to give it some time, Tai. Maybe Kari's kidnappers felt they needed to keep on low profile since Kari's appear. You just have to be patient.'' Joe, Izzy and Sora used to tell him when he was talking about this with them, and even though he knew they're right, he just couldn't bear the fact he's not helping Kari all this time.

In the meanwhile, he found out Effy's presence kept him... what was the word for it? Probable _sane_. He has found himself knocking at her door almost every day ever since the day they've met, feeling the warm growing inside his stomach by the sight of her welcoming smile.

Soon he told her he is one of the very first Digidestined from Japan. Amazed by what seemed to him such a simple fact, she asked him to share the stories he carried with him from those days. Even though the Digiworld has become a dark and dangerous place, Effy's making him tell her stories of what used to be that sunny peaceful world made him feel warm, and he talked to her with merry twinkled eyes.

How much time has passed? When that little ten years old reckless boy has become to what he is now?  
At age of twenty four, after years of holding back his lost memories, he found these conversations to be precious to him.

That all until _that_ day.

It was Sunday's early morning hours, and Tai still snored out of his sleeping, when suddenly his phone was ringing.

 _''Food, more food... please, I need to eat this pie'_ ' Agumon murmured and turned in his bed, when he abruptly fell to the floor.

'' _Huh_? Tai?'' Agumon raised his head to the sound of the ringing phone, rubbing his forehead, ''Who's calling in times like these? It's very rude!'' Agumon rumbled as he picked up the noisy phone.

''Hello?'' He snored into the phone.

''Agumon!'' A voice tinged with panic and confusion answered. Agumon blinked.

''Hah? Izzy?! What is it, something is the matter?''

''Sure is!'' Izzy answered impatiently, ''Quick! Wake up Tai and go to the location I'm sending you now! Effy's in great danger!''

''Effy? What's going on?'' Concern was evident in the easy-going digimon's voice.

''What's going on, Agumon?'' Tai stretched on his bed, snoring loudly. Agumon turned his head to his friend, talking through his shoulder.

''Tai, it's Izzy! He says that something is wrong with Effy!''

''She's what?!'' Tai gaped. Seeming to snap out of the dream he was caught in, he jumped out of his bed, starting to get dressed, ''Ask him what happened!''

''Right!'' Agumon clenched the phone between his big palms as he spoke. Few moments after that, he returned his look to Tai.

''He says he detected some strange digimon... one of them is Puppetmon!''

Tai gritted. ''Is that so...'' He mumbled, then he dashed over the door. ''Come on, Agumon! Let's find her!''

''Wait for me, Tai!'' Agumon followed him.

* * *

Effy gaped as he looked at her. A digimon with black, shadowy eyes, a red pointy hat and a puppet looking body. Her hands were shaking at the sight of a persistent fog, falling on the bodies of digimon and people. All caused by the actions of his huge hammer he held in his right hand.

Blood. She could smell the blood. She could sense the despair in the air, which warps her body tightly with no place to breath. They were just trying to protect her.

And as she laid down on the ground, too scared to move another inch, he looked right through her eyes. A vicious twinkle reflected in his small eyes as he burst in a sudden laughter.

''So this is the one we're looking for? Looks like a _waste of time_ for me! Just look at her! She can't even fight!'' His laughter was too twisted, ''A Tokomon, maybe, would be a great match!''

A rumble sound was heard as another shadow approached to them. It was a tall digimon with a machine-like body and kind-small eyes which were surrounded by blue helmet. His name was Andromon.

''Let's take her to the master.'' He said monotonically. Puppetmon smirked.

''Wait with that, I want to have some fun before we go!'' He grabed Effy's head in one of his hands, pulling her hair. Effy strunggled, trying to resist his grabbing but for vain. Her terrified eyes filled with tears.

''We're going to have some fun, ya're ready for it?'' The amused smile never left his lips.

Breath caught in her lungs, she gathered all her powers to speak. ''W-who are you?! Why are you doing this to all these innocent people?! There was no point in doing that!''

Puppetmon blinked, then he burst into another madly laughter- he laughed so hard, his body fell on the floor as he held his stomach between his arms, ''This is hilarious! I can't believe it!''

Effy pouted. ''What is it you find so amusing?!''

''You!'' He pointed a cracked finger at her as he stood back on his two little feet, ''Noble, aren't you? So noble, that you're not even asking the reason for **you** being attacked in the first place!''

Effy flinched in her place, ''As if you'd tell, anyway.''

''Hmm? And maybe I would have! If I'd find it entertaining in a way.'' Puppetmon grinned.

Effy frowned and shove him over her. Not entirely grasping the courage that took over her, she grinned. Her voice was neither stable nor confident as she spoke, but it was loud enough to reach his ears.

''Sorry. I'm not good at putting a good show, you see? You'd find out that dragging me with you will become quite the boring journey.''

''Is that so?'' Puppetmon laughed again, ''Then... maybe we should end it right here-'' , **''Effy!''**

''Hah? Tai?!'' Not entirely understanding what's going on, Effy's look turned to the familier faces.

''Effy! Stay away from them!'' Tai gasped. Effy blinked.

''Tai... Agumon...'' She gaped, ''Why are you here?''

''Well, to save you, obviously!'' Tai quipped.

Effy pouted, almost bursting into tears as she yelled, '' **What kind of answer is that?! Are you out of your mind?!** ''

''Hah?'' Both Tai and Agumon blinked.

''I've never asked your help! I- '' , ''But, Effy, these are Puppetmon and Andromon! You can't fight them- they're terribly dangerous!''

''I... I don't care!'' She couldn't hold back her tears, ''Please... if you care for me... then leave. I don't want... to drag you too into this.''

''Effy...'' Tai murmured softly. This reminded him of Kari when she said to him to save Effy from six months ago.

''Effy... I know how you feel, but we can't turn our backs on you! The idea of you getting hurt is not acceptable by any chance! Right, Tai?!'' Agumon clenched his fists.

''Right! Effy, you don't have to worry about us, we'll be fine!'' Tai's voice was loud and clear, ''We _are_ strong! And we'll beat the hell out of them!''

Effy narrowed her eyes in confusion, ''But... why?''

''What do you mean by asking 'why'?'' Tai frowned at that. ''Because you would have done the same if you just could, Effy.'' He said with utter honesty.

Puppetmon's giggle grew into another uncontrollable laughter.

''Have you said that you're gonna beat us?! Well, maybe you can do this with that piece of junk over there,'' He pointed at Andromon, ''But I'm not gonna let you win this! This shall be my victory!''

Tai turned to Agumon, smiling brightly, ''We'll see about that, right Agumon?''

''Right!'' He nodded.

''Alright! Come on, Agumon,'' Tai picked up his flickering digivice, '' _ **Digivolve**_!''


	5. Chapter 4: 'The Unknown Crest'

_**Digimon Adventure 03**_

 _ **Chapter 4: ''The Unknown Crest''**_

* * *

 _ **"Effy?" Tai called, dragging his feet into the quiet apartment.**_

 _ **This was something he got used to do since Effy consistently forgets about locking her door. At first, he teased her as he wanted her to be safe. He used to bug her in her place until she shut the door on him, and he soon came to the realization that it would be pointless.**_

 _ **So he took advantage by that and invited himself in whenever he pleased, and even though Effy found it irksome at first, she soon got used to his presence around her.**_

 _ **Tai sat on the bare floor, laying his head on the soft back of the couch like he always used to, as he heard steps coming in his way.**_

 _ **"Tai? Is that you?" The steps stood in its place. Effy came out of her bedroom, rubbing gently her eyes. Tai smirked.**_

 _ **"Fits you very well, how much older you are again? Six?" He teased at the sight of her Hello Kitty shirt. She frowned.**_

 _ **"Shut up! You're just too old!" She protested.**_

 _ **Tai smirked once again at her reply. "Fine, fine. I got it all wrong, right? You look much more mature than that, now when I look closely I think it would be 15 years old? Hmm?"**_

 _ **"You sure have some nerve walking into my place and making fun of my age."**_

 _ **Tai's laughter was too honest. It was just too easy. "You're cute. It's actually getting into you, hah?"**_

 _ **Effy shifted her embarrassed look away from him, with arms crossed on her chest as she opened her mouth to speak, "You're being impossible."**_

 _ **"Hmm, embarrassment suits you well. Making you look even cuter. And young."**_

 _ **Effy couldn't resist her urge to laugh, "Shut up, you brat." She slapped his arm as he joined to her laughter.**_

 _ **"Well, what brought you here this time?" Effy sat next to him on the floor.**_

 _ **"Ahh... just came to enjoy your lovable company, of cour-"**_

 _ **''Tai, what's wrong with you? Something is the matter?''**_

 _ **Tai shrunk under her a sharp look. He opened his mouth, but then the words caught in his throat and he closed it. She always saw right in within him, and he found it hard to act differently around her.**_

 _ **"On second thought, you're not cute in the slightest."**_

 _ **Effy's laughter rang in her ears. "Why, thank you! I'm doing my best!"**_

 _ **Tai's smirk turned into a doleful smile. "It was a rough day."**_

 _ **"Why is that?" She asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder.**_

 _ **Tai was not sure what to say. Being the head of the organization he founded meant he still had to get involved in secret missions, and this time it was just too much. One of his men betrayed them, and it felt terrible.**_

 _ **Still doubting on whether he should tell Effy the truth, he suddenly heard her voice.**_

 _ **"I see. Then it's not something you can casually talk about. Must feel heavy to keep shouldering everything all by yourself, ha?"**_

 _ **Tai snapped. "It's got nothing to do with you-", "I know."**_

 _ **Tai straightened his look to her, a little surprised. A warm smile tugged at her lips.**_

 _ **"I know that. I'll just say one thing,'' She pointed her finger on his chest, ''Please, keep it in mind. I'm great at not going anywhere, so... if you'd ever feel you need to lighten your shoulders, you can always have me by your side.''**_

 _ **Tai had a little smile on his face. "Thank you... that would be great."**_

* * *

Effy gaped at the sight of the little cute digimon she'd know and loved growing; or rather evolving into a big and scary looking of what he is now. With eyes still so kind and honest, he looked at her face as he stood in front of her.

''Don't worry, Effy. It's still _me_.'' He said with a deep voice, ''I was Agumon before. Now I'm WarGreymon!''

At first, she was not saying anything. Still shocked and afraid, not entirely grasping the situation that caught her off charge, she let out the first thought she had in mind through her lips, ''You look handsome, WarGreymon.''

WarGreymon's cheeks coated with blush in an instant. ''Boy, stop it, Effy! You're making me blush, it's not manly of me!''

''Right... sorry.'' She mumbled with a little smile.

Tai dashed towards his friend, standing by his side as he's smiling. ''Wow, WarGreymon, I sure missed you. It's been a long time!''

''It's good to be back- I started to get old!''

''No way- you look great!'' Tai raised his fists, ''Now, show this fake Pinocchio doll who's the boss in here!''

''Just look at me!'' WarGreymon grinned in reply. Andromon shifted stiffly his position to the annoyed Puppetmon.

''Who are they, Puppetmon? They called you a fake Pinocchio doll.'' He said indifferently. ''They are dangerous. Let's take the girl and return to our master at once.''

''Ah!'' Puppetmon snapped, waving with his hammer before him, ''Listen to me, you clunk! They can't beat me- I'm invincible! I can show you... _that much_.'' Puppetmon raised his hammer towards him, a wicked and dark look decorated his face.

Andromon blinked. ''You want to finish me? The master will be mad.''

'' _I don't need you_! You're ruining all the fun!'' Puppetmon grinned.

''No...''Andromon reached one hand to him, ''Puppetmon...''

'' _ **Puppet Pummel!**_ '' Puppetmon's hammer started to shake. Bright dangerous balls fired from his hammer.

Overwhelmed by the situation she just witnessed, Effy covered her face as a blown of dust burst around her.

 **''Effy!''** She could hear a sound calling her, but it felt like it came from far away. Her body swayed as she coughed, feeling just about to fall faint at any moment, she suddenly felt a cold and thin hand grabbing her arm. She lifted her look above; only to find Puppetmon's eyes growing wide, glimmering with evil.

Effy gathered all her powers to speak, _''You... killed your own... partner.''_ She huffed. _''That's... L-ow''_

Puppetmon laughed at that. ''If you'd keep worrying this much about others... you might just forget that I'm here, and that I might just kill you right now.'' He hissed as he stroked her hair with his pointing finger. Effy flinched in her place.

Puppetmon opened his mouth again to continue. ''I'm sorry, to be honest- I really just intended to bring you with me to my master and just have fun with you on my way here.'' He smirked. ''But I've changed my mind thanks to your dear friends. You see, I just hate people that going around, pretending to be heroes. They're just annoying me! So... I'm sorry, but I want to teach them a good lesson,'' He pulled her head as he lifted his hammer towards her, ''By hurting the very reason they came over here.''

''N...o...'' Effy coughed, tears escaping through her eyes. Blown away by the sight of the lightning hammer and the glowing eyes looking at her with utter amusement, she could still hear voices calling her name... and then _silence._

Why... why the voices sound so familiar?  
She couldn't remember at the moment, but the tears kept running on her cheeks...

* * *

 _ **''Effy?'' Tai abruptly said. Effy shifted his look to him.**_

 _ **''What is it, Tai?''**_

 _ **''Do you... do you believe there is evil in the world?'' He asked her simply. Effy smiled a little at the sudden question, but seeing the serious look on his face, she heaved a sigh.**_

 _ **''No. But I do believe there is no pure good in peoples' heart as well. All that exists there are people's intentions.'' She said honestly. Tai arched an eyebrow at that.**_

 _ **''That's pretty dark.''**_

 _ **She laughed at that. ''That's reality.''**_

 _ **Long moments of silence passed by as Tai was putting more thought in her words to him. ''But I think you're right.''**_

 _ **''That's probably doesn't make you feel better, isn't it?''**_

 _ **''Not in the slightest.'' Tai admitted as he smiled. Effy leaned her head again on his shoulder, hugging one arm of his.**_

 _ **''I'm sorry. I guess it depends on the situation. People with lighter problems think better on others.'' She mused.**_

 _ **Tai's laughter echoed in the air. ''Messy people don't have the privilege of thinking of others; I take that's what you mean?''**_

 _ **''Yes.''**_

 _ **''I see.'' He smirked. ''I guess you're probably right, but I find it hard to believe it.''**_

 _ **More moments of silence. Tai had a nervous hand through his messy brown head- then a question rose to his mind, and without thinking much, he spoke.**_

 _ **''Do you take me as a messy person, Effy?''**_

 _ **''Well... yes.'' Effy admitted, looking through his eyes. He bit his bottom lip.**_

 _ **''Do you take me as a person who won't consider his friends when they need help?''**_

 _ **''Tai...'' , ''I'm sorry. That's not what I meant asking. What I really want to know, is if do you believe in me? Whether the reason for me being a messy person.''**_

 _ **Effy had a little smile on her face as she bit her bottom lip. ''I'd like to hope you would. But I don't believe in people, Tai.''**_

 _ **''Hah, is that right?'' He grinned in reply. ''I... I would like to prove you wrong someday...''**_

 _ **...**_

 _''Effy...''_

Effy shook her heavy head as the voice spoke to her softly. It was a kind voice. Confident, yet precious. Awfully familiar.

She opened her eyes slowly, surprised to find out she's being carried on his arms, and she could feel her eyes filled with tears.

''T-ai...'' She whispered. She couldn't see his face very clearly, but she could feel gloom overshadowing him.

''I'm... I-'m sorry I couldn't be muc-h of help,'' She said, feeling the sensation of guilt filling her stomach. Tai looked at her sternly.

''What are talking about? It wasn't your fault,'' He said softly, ''If anyone is to blame, that would be me. I should have protected you when I could have.''

''B-ut I...''

''You're helping me by being alive.'' He said then. ''You're a true hero, you know that?'' She could see him smiling to her, ''You stood up for what you believed, even without much power to act. I adore you for that.'' He said honestly, and then he looked at her again. A warm smile tugged on his lips as he spoke to her again. ''Please don't think about it anymore, Effy... rest for now. Everything is going to be ok, I assure you that. Please, _**believe in me.**_ ''

And with Tai's calming voice in her ears, Effy closed her eyes.

* * *

''Tai?'' Tai raised his heavy head when a friendly hand was laid on his shoulder.

''Any changes, Joe?'' Tai looked at his old reliable friend, desperate for good news.

It's been two weeks since the day they fought against Puppetmon. They won, but the price was just too high.

A week after intensive treatment at the hospital, Joe and Gomamon chose to come over and support Tai. They were at Effy's apartmentnow, waiting for her to regain consciousness... and Tai was more than just grateful for Joe being by his side. He felt he's about to break at any minute.

Joe smiled to him, raising his glasses. ''Actually, yes. Effy's body still hasn't been recovering from Puppetmon's hammer attack, but she's strong, Tai. Most of the people I know probably wouldn't even survive this. She'll wake up in a few days probably.''

''I see.'' Tai rubbed his forehead as he sighed, ''Thank you, Joe. I'm glad to hear that.'' He said then. He stared at Effy's face with a painful look on his face. She looked so calm... even after all she has been through. He wondered if his last words to her really reached her as Joe talked again.

''Tai, you look tired. How long has it been since you got some sleep?'' He asked, eyes narrowing with worried.

''I don't know,'' He shook his head, ''Few days, I guess.''

''Tai, you've got to take care for yourself.'' Joe said sternly, ''You can't be much of help in your state right now, do you realize that?''

''I can't be calm... I'm afraid that something might happen again. I just can't bring myself to leave her like this.'' He mumbled as he took one hand of her to him, caresses it as he sighed, ''I don't want to lose her too, she's dear to me.''

Joe looked at him in surprise, a little smile tugged at his face as he tilted his head. ''I see... so it's really like Agumon says, it's not just about saving Kari now, Right? You actually care for this girl.''

Tai stared at him, eyebrows tugged with frown. ''You guys gossip like a bunch of old grannies.''

''Well, there is nothing wrong about that, Tai,'' Joe chuckled, ''I'm happy you guys became such good friends and all, but she is fine now. Go get some rest, me and Gomamon will keep an eye on her in the meanwhile, ok?''

''I guess...'' Tai sighed again as he held his aching head, ''But call me if there are news about Effy, ok?''

''I will, I promise.'' Joe smiled warmly.

''Thank you, Joe.'' Tai smiled.

''That's ok, Tai. You would have done the same thing for me.'' Joe smiled too.

Tai rose on feet, leaning over her head as he's stroking her hair gently. ''I'll be back again, I promise you.'' He put a soft and gentle kiss on her forehead, and then he turned his look back to Joe again.

''If anything is about to go wrong...'' , ''I'll call you right away, I know.'' Joe smiled brightly.

Tai nodded, a little smile on his face. ''Thank you, Joe.''

* * *

Tai was on his way to his apartment when he suddenly heard a familiar voice calling his name through the stairway. He raised his head, only to find Agumon is dashing over him, huffing.

''Tai! Tai! You have to see this!''

''What's wrong, Agumon? You look pale, talk to me!'' Tai leaned over him, worried.

''Tai, I was just talking with the cops that arrived after Puppetmon's accident! They just gave me the weirdest thing from the crime scene, and they told me it was dropped from Puppetmon on our fight. They believe it's got something to do with Effy!''

''What is it?'' Tai narrowed his eyes.

Agumon showed the little discovery on his palm. Tai's eyes grew wide at that, he was shocked.

''But Agumon... that's... a crest! It can't belong to Effy- she's not even a Digidestined!''

''I think it actually does, Tai!'' Agumon said, musing, ''When I fought with Puppetmon two weeks ago I remember that I saw Puppetmon's hiding something glimmering as he came close to Effy... and I could have sworn it was a white crest, but I wasn't so sure I saw right. And moreover than that... Tai...'' Agumon pointed a finger at the strange crest. ''I've seen many crests in my life, but I have never seen something like that! It must be Effy's!''

Tai picked up the crest to his hand, completely confused. He, too, never seen anything like this crest before in his life.

''But...'' He wondered aloud. ''What does it mean about Effy? She doesn't even have a digivice.''

''Tai, to be honest, I don't think such a crest really exists! Maybe that was the reason behind their attempt to kidnap Effy too!''

''But that's... just can't be.'' Tai raised his head, ''Is that... Effy's crest?''


	6. Chapter 5: 'Kari in My Dream'

**_Digimon Adventure 03_**

 ** _Chapter 5: ''Kari In My Dream''_**

* * *

''What are you thinking about, Tai?'' Agumon looked worried as Tai stared at the weird crest in his palm.

The crest was pure white- giving sensation of dazzling beauty. In its middle there was an engraving in the shape of two parallel wings, surrounding a lightening circle.

''I think... I think this might be Effy's crest.'' Tai whispered. ''This must be the reason for them to come after her.''

''If that is true, they probably needed her to make this crest to work!'' Agumon said. ''But I wonder, Tai, is that even possible? What if they created this?''

''It can't be, Agumon,'' Tai explained, ''A crest is a pure connection between beings and digimon, a way for them to share energy. It's something you can't fake, you see? Like with emotions.''

''Then... I just don't get it!'' Agumon threw his hands in despair, looking tired out of thinking. ''Things are going so messy in my head right now. I just have to make myself a warm and nice tea.''

Tai clenched his hand on the crest, musing. ''You know what I'm thinking?''

Agumon's eyes grew wide at that as he answered passionately, ''Are you thinking about having a tea with me finally?!''

''No,'' Tai glared at him, ''I think it's time for us to talk with Izzy. I'm sure he'll have all the answers we seek.''

''That's a great idea!'' Agumon clapped, ''That would be even better with a nice warm tea, hmm? What do you think?''

Tai smirked, ''No way. I need a coffee after a day like this...''

* * *

''Hello there, doctor Kido!'' Gomamon entered into Effy's bedroom, carries with him enormous packages which were all full of food.

''Gomamon!'' Joe got up off his chair and hurried to help his little friend, ''How much food did you buy? I told you not to buy so much!''

Gomamon had a bright smile on his face. ''I'll help you out to eat it all if that's what worries you, trust me on this!'' He winked.

''How come I'm getting worried every time you're saying this to me?'' Joe sighed as he smiled wryly, getting himself a red apple from one of the bags.

''Very funny.'' Gomamon said cynically. Then he turned his look on Effy's, coming closer to her.

''So this is the famous Effy that Agumon couldn't stop talking about? Hmm?''

''She's a person, and she's dear to Tai,'' Joe straightened the glasses as he took a first bite from his apple, ''So try to be nice.''

Gomamon smirked, ''What the hack? I'm a charmer!'' He said. Joe laughed.

''And so humble too.''

''Why, thank you!'' Gomamon smiled, as he shifted his gaze on Effy again, thinking.

''So... is she Tai's girlfriend?''

''Gomamon!'' Joe was amazed by his digimon's frankness.

''What? It's not true?'' Gomamon arched an eyebrow. Joe sighed.

''I didn't ask... and to be honest, it's their privacy, Gomamon, it's none of our business!''

''You're right... I guess.'' Gomamon then admitted in a quiet voice. ''Though I do believe there is something going on!''

''From what I've seen from Tai I do believe he cares for her more than just a friend... but after the whole story with Kari, I don't think he'd do something like that.''

''Nahh, I don't so. Tai just doesn't seem to be a person that keeps things inside, it's not like him.'' Gomamon shrugged.

"Yes... you're probably right." Joe mussed, "Still, we have to respect them... so keep quiet about it."

"Don't worry, I'll have my mouth shut." He said. ''So... anyway, how is right now? She looks pretty healthy.''

''Ahh, I'm not sure.'' Joe admitted with a sigh. ''Her body is fine, but mentally, she still hasn't been completely recovered from that fight. She worries me.''

''I hope she'll be fine and wake up soon, she looks sweet.'' Gomamon said softly. ''It's terrible to think what she had to go through.''

''Yes...'' Joe took another bite from his apple, ''You know? It's kind of weird that all of us- me and Izzy, Matt, Sora, Mimi and everyone are so worried about that girl while she doesn't even know who we are!''

''You want her to thank you?'' Gomamon looked amused.

''Of course not,'' Joe looked at his little pal severity. ''I want her to be healthy, for Tai. I have never seen him so worried before, she's just...'' And then Joe stopped from talking. Unknown mumbling filled the air, from the very direction of the silent Effy.

 _''Leave me... leave me alone, please,''_ Effy murmured in her sleep, _''No! No... stop this... please...''_

''Effy?'' Joe leaved his apple and came closer to her, ''Effy, you're having a nightmare! It's not real! Listen to my voice!''

 _''No, Kari...''_ Effy started to struggle. Joe and Gomamon freezed in their places, completely in consternation.

''Kari?! Why Effy is dreaming about Kari?!'' They both said in the same time.

 _''What do you mean... why are you doing this? Don't go...''_ Tears run over Effy's cheeks.

''Joe, is that normal?'' Gomamon got blanched. Joe checked out Effy's pulse, looking frightened.

''Not at all.''

* * *

''Hi, Tai! I'm sorry for my delay,'' Izzy's black and honest eyes looked embarrassed as he appeared on the computer's screen. ''But I needed to update my program and I got carried away a bit.''

Tai smirked, ''Get yourself a girlfriend, really now Izzy.''

Izzy's pale skin turned red. ''Look who's the one to talk!''

''Izzy!'' Agumon barged in, bringing his head an inch from the screen, ''We sure missed you!'' He was enthusiastic.

''Hold on, Agumon!'' Tai almost fell from his chair, ''They can't even see you, you're hiding the camera!''

''Now, you're being rude, Tai! I'm not that fat!'' Agumon said with crossed arms on his chest.

''That's not what I meant...'' Tai sighed, he gave up.

Izzy's laughter made its way to their ears, ''Agumon, I sure missed you too! What's going on, how is it going with you two?''

''Right!'' Tai remembered. ''Izzy, we need your help with something! It's extremely important!''

''Hmm? Is something wrong with Effy?'' Izzy's eyebrows wrinkled in concern.

''No, nothing like that!'' Tai calmed with a smile, ''Joe says she should be awake any minute now.''

Izzy's smile grew wide. ''That's great, Tai! That's a relief. So... what happened?''

''We got a very strange crest from the cops that dealt with Puppetmon's case... we think it might be of Effy.'' Tai said.

''But she doesn't even have a digivice- that's scientifically impossible!'' Izzy was shocked from the strange theory.

''We know, but I've seen this crest with Puppetmon before he got Effy... so it must be belong to her somehow! That's the only explanation for them to kidnap her, she must be the one to make this crest to work!'' Agumon said. ''Also, I've never seen a crest like this before in my life!''

''Me neither,'' Tai agreed, ''We want you to check on this. We sent you a photo of it on the email.''

''Hmm, let me see...'' Izzy rubbed his chin, ''Ahh! There it is.''

''Now that was quick.'' Agumon said, surprised.

''Do you recognize this crest?'' Tai asked.

''That... that's just can't be!'' Izzy looked hypnotic, ''Let me check on my computer for a clear answer, although I'm pretty sure that...''

Tai could hear a short beep sound which came from Izzy's computer. Izzy's face were full of wonder at the new results.

''Prodigious! That is amazing! I never saw something like this before, Tai. It's... it's a new crest!''

''Do you think it can be of Effy?''

''I'm not sure, but it's a real startling discovery.'' Izzy grinned, ''I'll tell you what, I'll be on my way to you and we'll check it out together. Maybe we can meet up with Willis and ask his opinion too if he's still around.''

''Alright, that's a great plan! I love this plan!'' Agumon smiled from the bottom of his heart.

''Yeah, I love this plan too!'' Tai agreed, ''We'd love to see you and Tentomon here.''

Izzy nodded. ''Now please, Tai, make yourself a favor and go get some sleep, you look terrible. Let's talk about this later. Bye guys!'' Izzy said and hung up the call.

''I've got to admit, Tai, he's got a point there.'' Agumon said to his friend as Tai yawned.

''I know... I know. I've got it! I'll go to sleep,'' He said, ''Wake me up if something's will change with Effy.''

''Ok, I will- but try not to think about it. Just focus on resting a bit for a change.''

''I will.'' Tai grinned as he patted Agumon's head, ''Thanks buddy.''

* * *

''Tai! Tai, wake up! Rise and shine!'' Tai could hear as he felt a gentle hand shook his shoulders.

''What i..s it, Agumon?'' Tai mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted, and he wondered how come everytime he gets some sleep he feels even more tired.

''Good news, Tai!'' Agumon smiled brightly, ''Guess who just woke up from her beauty sleep!''

It took him a moment to get alert as the name flew from his lips. ''Effy?!''

Without waiting for the answer, he jumped out of his bed, ''Is she awake?''

''Yep!''

''Alright, Agumon!'' Tai grinned, ''Finally! I can't wait to see her face! Are you coming?'' He said, and once again without waiting for Agumon's answer, he dashed towards the door.

''Ah, Tai? Maybe you should put your pants first?''

''Oh, that's right. I forgot!''

* * *

''Hey Joe!'' Tai greeted his friend with a smile.

''Ahh... hey Tai... Agumon,'' Joe had a little smile on his face, but something felt off.

''Hmm? Joe? Is everything ok? What's the matter?'' Agumon asked, worried.

''What is it? Is something wrong with Effy or...?'' Tai joined him.

Joe looked worried. ''Ah, kind of, we've got to talk.''

''Then she's not awake yet?'' Tai looked confused. Joe smiled softly.

''She's awake and waiting for you two, don't worry. You'll get to see her now.''

''Then what is it, Joe?! Speak up, don't be so mysterious!'' Tai lost his patience.

''Well, I'm not sure how should I put it, it's kind of strange... but, Tai, Effy had a nightmare last night, and it seemed to be pretty serious.''

''Huh?'' Tai was confused. Why things are always got to be so messy?!

''She dreamed about Puppetmon and Andromon once again, but this time she dreamed about you... and...''

''And who, Joe?!''

''She also had Kari in her dream.''

''W...hat?'' Agumon was shocked. Tai didn't find the words to speak.

''Both me and Gomamon were pretty shocked last night, you see?'' Joe scratched his head with unease, ''The two never met, right?''

''She never had nothing to do with anything related to the Digiworld, and she also never has been in Japan before,'' Agumon said, ''I'm sure the two never met before. There's nothing to connect the two together!''

''Then this is bad... she's must to be confused.'' Joe said, worried. ''I think it's about time you guys tell her the truth, then maybe it would be easier for her to understand the situation.''

''No.''

Both Joe and Agumon shifted their gazes to Tai, ''Tai?''

''I don't want her to realize there is a chance I won't be able to protect her too. I already failed once, right?'' Tai's voice was broken. Joe softened.

''Tai, maybe she doesn't need any protection from you. Maybe she's just need a friend?'' He said

''But... I-'' , ''I know it must be hard on you. I really do. But if you care for this girl, you'll tell her.'' Joe said straight forward. ''Or there's no telling what will happen next time when she'll be attacked. Let her understand her situation, she needs to hear it from you.''

Tai shifted his gaze to the floor. He was terrified. What will she think of him once he'll tell her the truth? Will she be afraid? Will she think ill of him?

What a man that can't protect anything he hold dear even worth in her eyes?

Will it be the right thing to do?

After long moments of thinking, he was finally able to rise his look, ''Alright.'' He finally said. ''You're right... I'll tell her everything.

Joe smiled, landing a gentle hand on his shoulder, ''Go to see her, she's expecting you.''

''Go, Tai... I'll give you guys some time alone. I'll go bring her some treats and balloons in the meanwhile!'' Agumon smiled too.

''Thank you... guys.'' Tai said with a little smile on his face, turning the handle of the door to Effy's room.

''Tai... you came? How cute of you,'' Effy greeted his face as he entered the room with a smile.

He didn't believe all the smiles. Effy never was a happy girl- and he knew that when she tried to act like one, she's probably hiding something.

''Hi, Effy. How do you feel?'' He sat next to her bed and looked at her closely. She cried a river from her eyes right before he came in. He could see it.

''I'm much better, don't worry about me! Where's Agumon?''

''Ahh... he said he'll come soon.''

''That's great,'' Effy smiled brightly. Tai could not stand it.

''Effy?''

''What?''

''Why are you lying to me? I know you're not ok. Please, just tell me what's wrong.''

Effy winced in her place, ''It's nothing, just some stupid dreams.''

''Tell me.'' Tai looked at her and tried to decrypt her. She was like a puzzle to him.

Effy took a deep breath, ''Well, I'm dreaming that some digimon are attacking me- they're getting closer until I can't breathe. It feels like dying, Tai. It's awful. But just when I'm thinking that this is the end, a bright light is coming to me. I'm not really sure about this, but a young girl is getting closer to me. She's taking me...and then she's taking my place. She knows that she's in a huge danger, but she doesn't care.''

Tai's hands started shaking, ''I... see...'' He mumbled.

''She...she risked her life for me. When I asked her why she did it, she said to me that her destiny was to make the courage and the mystery into one human tissue... but, I couldn't understand a word from what she said.'' Effy said, while she's staring at the walls, ''I just didn't know how to help her.''

''Effy... that girl...''

''What about her?''

''Her name... her name was by any chance Kari?''

''Well... yes.'' Effy looked stunned, ''How did you know, Tai?''

Tai was the one to take a deep breath right now, ''I need to tell you something, Effy. But, please, don't be mad.''

''Tai, you saved me.'' Effy touched Tai's hand, ''I'll never be mad at you.''

Tai wasn't sure about that one.


End file.
